Storms are scary
by Trinilee Greenleaf
Summary: Storms can very scary, especially to little elflings. DEDICATED TO MCROSS


I hope you all enjoy this little ficlet. The bunny bit whilst talking to a very good friend of mine, MCross. Which is why this is dedicated to her.

Don't forget to review!

Title: Storm's are scary

Author: Trinilee Greenleaf

Disclaimer: sob they're not mine…not even legolas! sniff

Rating: K

Summary: Storm's can be very scary, especially to little elfling's. DEDICATED TO MCross.

Authors note: The song is called 'Into The West' and I found it on the ArwenUndomiel site meaning that it is not mine either!

Authors note: Legolas is roughly the age of 6 in human years. This fic is set after Good Intentions but before The Sniffles.

Authors note: I believe that Greenwood did not turn into Mirkwood until after legolas had been born and had grown up a little bit so in my story I refer to him sometimes as the Prince of Greenwood. I also believe that Legolas' mother was killed by orcs. I will be writing a fic on her death but it won't be written for a long time yet.

Another loud boom shook the room. All of the toys that had been balanced precariously on top of the wardrobe and the wooden cabinets by the bed in the middle of the room fell to the floor.

A pitiful squeak sounded from under the leaf-patterned covers. A quivering lump could be seen and it seemed that this was the source of the noise.

A flash of lightening suddenly lit up the room and the lump was also lit up for just a second or two. A tiny figure curled up into a ball was desperately trying to shut out the sounds of the storm that was raging outside. Hands over his ears and eyes squeezed shut, Legolas the young crown Prince of Greenwood, had hated storms ever since he was little and he had been caught outside in one.

He had been playing hide and seek in the woods with a few friends when the storm had suddenly attacked the forest and all of his friends had run home in terror. Legolas had tried to get home as well, but had ended up getting hopelessly lost. He had had to stay out in the terrifying storm the whole night and was found shivering, soaked and absolutely petrified by his ada in the morning.

Never again had he gone outside during a storm and he didn't think he ever would. Another clap of thunder sounded and the trembling prince slid off his mattress, still holding onto the covers, and crept under his bed, again covering himself with his duvet.

His door opened then, creaking slightly, and soft footsteps were not heard over the howl of the wind.

King Thranduil entered his son's room and looked to the bed. When the storm had started he had known that he would need to come and check that Legolas was alright. He knew of his son's fear, of course he did. How could he ever forget? It had been him after all, who had found his child huddled up in a shivering ball, absolutely soaked and terrified out of his skin that day when Legolas had gotten lost out in the woods.

But having to come and see his son had also made him very sad. It had used to be his wife's job. She was the one who would comfort the young prince when he was scared or upset. Thranduil would usually just sit there stroking his son's hair whilst his wife sang to their son, washing his fears away. But she had left for Mandos's halls a few years ago and so the job had fallen to him.

Startled, the King noticed that the bed was empty. There weren't even any covers.

Where was his son?

Yet another burst of lightening flashed and with his superb elven hearing Thranduil heard another noise, a small squeak of fear. He swore that it had come from underneath the bed. He bent down and to his great relief saw a shaking bundle of sheets.

Legolas.

The relief was quickly replaced by worried when he realised just how much his son was shaking. Reaching under the bed, Thranduil caught the corner of the sheet his son was wrapped up in and pulled the lump of covers out from under the bed.

A small, scared-looking face poked out of the bundle, saw his ada, and jumped into his arms with a squeal of fear as another clap of thunder sounded. Thranduil cradled the bunch of sheets that contained his son to him, lovingly tucking the covers around his son until he looked like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Stroking Legolas' hair, Thranduil stood and took his Greenleaf to his room.

Thranduil got into his huge double bed, still cradling his son to his chest all the while whispering words of comfort in his little boy's ears.

But Legolas had not stopped shivering.

And then it came to him. Thranduil started to sing.

**Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end **

**Sleep now  
Dream -- of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore **

**Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away **

**Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping **

**What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call? **

**Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home **

**Dawn will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass**

**Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time **

**Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again **

**And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping **

**What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call? **

**Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home **

**And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West **

It was the song that his wife had used to sing to Legolas when he had been scared or upset. By the end of the song Legolas was fast asleep in his ada's arms and Thranduil was crying softly into his son's hair thinking about his beloved wife and how the words of that song seemed so true now.

I Veth

(The end)

I hope you liked this! Please review!

Trini

xxx


End file.
